


I'm a very ordinary human being; I just happen to like reading books

by pylador19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, I've projected so much of myself into Lance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pylador19/pseuds/pylador19
Summary: In which Keith finds himself falling for Lance despite being nearly scolded with coffee, and Lance would love nothing more than to own a house with its own mini library one day.Or the bookworm!Lance AU that nobody asked for.





	I'm a very ordinary human being; I just happen to like reading books

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, but imagine it, bookworm Lance getting Keith to read all the wonderful and weird books he's into. Like, just imagine his excitement whenever he recommends and boasts about some of his favourite books, and he's there gushing about it to Keith, who just finds himself falling deeper and deeper each and every time. 
> 
> The title of this comes from Haruki Murakami's 1Q84 series. Highly recommend reading if anyone is interested!

Shiro was impossible to shop with. He was an incredibly fussy shopper. If he didn’t like one thing in a shop, he would just leave and move onto the next one. If he liked more than one shirt, he would spend upwards of half an hour trying to decide which one to buy. If he tried on clothes, he would take just as long in the changing rooms, trying on each piece again and again.

“Why not just get both?” Keith groans, tugging at his hair, “If I knew you were going to fuss over a pair of jeans this much I wouldn’t have come!”

“There are a number of factors I have to consider Keith” Shiro begins, examining one pair whilst wearing the other, “Comfort is a major factor as well as whether it will go with the rest of my wardrobe. There’s also whether I’m going to get my money’s worth. There’s nothing worse than wasting money”

“You work for the government! You shouldn’t have to worry about money!” Keith exclaims, whining when Shiro shakes his head and heads back into the changing room.

“He’s impossible” Keith mutters, earning a laugh from Matt, another unfortunate soul exposed to Shiro’s shopping experiences

“So what if he wants to have a particular style? What harm is he doing to you?” he asks as Keith shakes his head and begins walking away.

“Whatever. I’ll be next door when you’re finished” he states, walking towards the exit. Matt shouts something about a Caramel Macchiato and Keith waves his hand in reply before stepping out into the chilly autumn air.

Despite burying himself as far into his coat as he could, Keith was grateful that Summer was finally over with. Sure, the weather meant he and his parents could enjoy their holiday and Shiro was allowed an extended holiday to be with them, but the humidity didn’t do anything for Keith. There was too much sweat, too many bugs, and one particularly nasty sunburn that Keith didn’t want to think about again until next year. Whilst everyone else around him shivered and began to wrap themselves up in jumpers and scarves, Keith revelled in in the autumn breeze that gently blew past him.

“Look out!”

Keith only had as much time to open his eyes before someone smacks into him. Keith was sent crashing to the floor, and the person who rain into him steadies themselves so that the tray of hot drinks they were carrying didn’t fall and scold Keith.

“Dude, are you okay?” the guys asks, people nearby staring at the scene as they walked past the two of them. Keith whips his head up and is about to shout at the guy for knocking him down, but his words get caught in his mouth when he sees the guy in front of him. Maybe it’s the concern the guy is showing him, or how gorgeous his eyes were, but Keith ducks his head so the latter doesn’t see him blush, taking their hand to be helped up.

“I’m really sorry about that! I was in a rush to get back in time… and I tried to warn you, but by the time I saw you-” the guy begins before being interrupted by his phone ringing in his pocket. When he answers, he sounds even more frantic than he did after knocking Keith over, “Hello? Yes… yeah… I know! I’m on my way back now! Gimme two minutes, okay? Bye.”

The guy gives Keith one last look over and shoots him an apologetic smile before running down the road, almost running into another person in the process.

“Lance wait! You forgot your wallet!” someone shouts from the coffee shop and when Keith looks, sees Hunk sigh and shake his head, pocketing the wallet for safe keeping. “Oh, hey Keith! Are you okay?”

“Hey Hunk” Keith greets, quickly dusting himself off one more time, “Your little friend there, Lance? Does he always run into people? Like, literally?”

“Sounds like him” Hunk sighs, beckoning Keith into the shop and brews him his usual coffee. “He’s also quite forgetful. Normally I would hold onto his stuff until tomorrow, but his wallet has his bus pass in it and I don’t get out of work on time to give it to him.”

Usually stuff like this didn’t bother Keith. It was the other person’s problem and not his to be even remotely interested in. However, for one reason or another, at the mention of Lance not getting home without his wallet, Keith felt compelled to step in and deliver the wallet himself.

“I can do it if you want”

“Really? You would do that? You’re awesome Keith!”

Laughing in embarrassment, Keith puts the wallet in his coat jacket and gets his coffee to go, pausing by the door. “Where exactly does he work?”

“Oh, just the book shop next to the makeup store” Hunk replies, Keith’s eyes widening.

“Wait, you mean Alfor’s Book Emporium?” he asks

“Yeah, that one! Do you know which one it is?”

“Hunk, I think everybody in the city knows of it. My mum and Shiro practically live in the place! I thought it was impossible to get a job in there?” Keith replies

“That’s the thing about Lance though, he makes the impossible, possible. I’m amazed he’s yet to be fired.”

 

 

 

Alfor’s Book Emporium was without a doubt the most popular shop in the city. From the old-fashioned exterior, to the modern-day interior, and the vast selection of books, comics, and manga on offer, it appealed to generations old and young. It sat in between a makeup store and a little café, the latter of which could constantly be seen with people sat there indulging themselves into a book they had just brought, not leaving a page unturned until their food began to go cold.

Entering the shop, the crowd had significantly died down a lot more than what it had been fifteen minutes before. Alfor, the owner, and his closest friend Coran were chatting away to customers, giving their advice on what particular books from particular authors the customer should buy. Alfor’s daughter Allura was manning the tills, and yet there seemed to be no sign of Lance anywhere. Not wanting to look like an idiot who walked in and then straight out, Keith wondered in further, looking down the different sections of the store to try and find the elusive guy. When he does finally find him, Lance has a pile of books in his arms, humming to himself and putting them on the appropriate shelf.

“Uh, Lance?”

Lance almost drops the books when he sees Keith standing there, fumbling for them and laughing embarrassedly at the scene he just made. Composing himself, his expression again turns apologetic at the memory of what had happened previously. “Sorry about earlier, again. I was running late back from getting our drinks, and then I got a call saying it was really busy and yeah… Sorry.”

“It’s fine. I’ve had more embarrassing things happen to me” Keith dismisses, pulling Lance’s wallet out of his pocket, “Hunk asked me to give this to you. You left it in the coffee shop as you ran out”

Lance’s eyes widen as he checks his back pocket and sighs in relief, “I would never have gotten home without it. You’re a Saint!” he exclaims, making Keith smile and blush slightly, “So was that all you were here for?”

“Well, I’m in a book shop, may as well buy a book” Keith replies with a shrug, “I just have no idea what I want to read”

“It depends on the genre. Do you want Thriller, Action, Romance?” Lance asks as Keith scrunches up his face

“Definitely no Romance” he replies, “How about you pick a book for me”

“Any book of any genre?”

“Sure. Surprise me.”

With a grin, Lance lead Keith to another section of the shop, picking up the first book he sees and puts it straight into Keith’s hands.

“The Kite Runner?”

“Yep. Set in Afghanistan before the Russian’s invade, then to America, and then back to Afghanistan in the midst of the Taliban. Powerful, eye opening, heart-wrenching” Lance explains as Keith frowns

“It’s not too heart-wrenching, is it? I don’t like particularly sad books” he asks, following Lance to the tills

“So what if it is? Live a little, have your heart broken into a million pieces. Honestly, one of the best books I’ve read in a long time”

“And you promise I’ll enjoy it?”

“You’ll love it”

With the promise that the book would be worthwhile, Keith buys it and flicks through to the last page, and starts to read the last line.

“Don’t do that!” Lance exclaims, snatching the book out of his hand, “You’re not one of those people who reads the last line and spoils the ending are you?” 

“Well I need to know if it’s gonna be sad before I start!” Keith defends, trying to get the book back and failing

“If you want to really enjoy the book you can’t spoil the ending, otherwise you’ve just wasted your money!”

“Fine. I won’t spoil it” Keith sighs and Lance finally hands him his book back. “See you around Lance”

“See you around… uh”

“Keith”

Lance smiles and waves to Keith as he heads out the door, “See you around Keith!”

 

 

 

Lance hoped that Keith would return after he finished his book, he was just surprised to see him come back two days later, face scrunched up looking very distressed.

“Are you okay?” Lance asks, concern lacing his voice

“No, I am not okay” Keith replies sadly, “Hassan didn’t deserve the ending he got, and Sohrab didn’t deserve the shit he went through. Amir is a shitty protagonist”

Lance smiles knowingly and pats Keith on the back. “So, did you like the book?”

“I stayed up two nights in a row to read it. I’m tired, the book broke my heart, and my mum was questioning me on why I looked so gloomy this morning. I loved the book” Keith replies, gently shoving Lance away from him. “Screw you for convincing me to buy it.”

Allowing Keith some time to rant his feelings about the book, Lance quickly went to work in recommending him the next book. As he hands Keith _The Book Thief_ , Keith fights the temptation to flick to the back page and looks at Lance with some uncertainty.

“I don’t want another book if it’ll make me this sad again” he whines 

“This book is the complete opposite” Lance reassures, “It’s set in Nazi Germany and the narrator is Death himself”

“… Death?”

“Exactly”

Which was why a couple of hours later Keith was being chastised by co-worker for lazing around and reading whilst they were left to set the tables up by themselves.

“Since when were you into books anyway? I thought Shiro was the bookworm and you were more of the comic book guy?” Pidge asks as Keith takes his glasses off and puts it on top of the book before coming to help her

“I can read interesting books if I want to” he defends, “You’re always the one reading all of the maths and science books like some boring old person”

“Yes, but they’re actually informative. Not like those comics about man eating Titans you get yourself so worked up over”

They continue setting the restaurant up in relative silence. There’s music from the kitchen out back that gently makes its way in, but apart from that Pidge and Keith are able to set the place up as their co-workers start filing in closer to opening time. Setting up the final table, Keith hears someone tapping on the window outside. Expecting it to be Hunk waving goodbye like he usually did on his way home from work, he’s actually surprised to see Lance on the other side instead. It looks like Lance is saying his name, if the excited expression on his face is anything to go by, but Keith can’t hear him and instead settles for a stiff and awkward wave as Lance waves back before running to catch up with whoever he was walking with.

“Who’s that? Pidge asks, watching Lance run away

“Just someone who works at the book shop. Nobody special” Keith replies, but Pidge thinks otherwise.

“I can read interesting books if I want to” she imitates as Keith turns to her with a frown, “You go the book shop to read? Yeah right. I know what’s going on”

Keith’s eyes widen when he catches onto what she’s hinting at, shaking his head and vehemently denying. It doesn’t stop the blush on his face however, “W-what are you talking about? There’s nothing going on!”

 _“Please”_ Pidge replies, “Quit lying to yourself.”

It’s during his break when he’s out back reading that another co-worker comes to tell him that someone’s there waiting for him. Keith suspects it’s his mum, coming to give him money for food like she usually did, but is surprised when he finds Lance waiting at the bar for him.

“I thought I saw you in here earlier!” he says happily before frowning, “I never knew you wore glasses”

Eyes widening, Keith fumbled to take his glasses off, shoving them into his back pocket, “I-I only need them if I’m reading or I have a headache” he hurries to clarify, “What are you doing here anyway?”

“I’m here celebrating my mum’s birthday, we’re all over there” Lance explains, Keith looking to where he was pointing, surprised at how many people were actually there. How big was Lance’s family? “Your friend, Pidge? She was at the bar and told me she would get someone to see if you could serve me”

“Of course, she would” Keith grumbled, sending a glare to Pidge who herself is grinning from ear to ear. Lance doesn’t take any notice, and strikes up a casual conversation whilst Keith makes a start on his order.

“So how long have you been working here for?” he asks

“Two years. Pidge’s parents own the place and are good friends with my parents, it was pretty easy getting the job”

“And are you always out back reading like that? Or is this a newly discovered habit?” Lance teases

“Well previously I’d just be on my phone draining my battery so at least you’ve saved me rushing home ‘cause I’m on three percent battery life” Keith replies as Lance’s mum calls for him.

“Gotta go back and entertain my family I guess” he sighs, “You should wear your glasses more often. They suit you”

Keith thanks every divinity in existence that he didn’t drop the glasses in his hands, otherwise Pidge would have teased him to no end.

 

 

 

A routine was beginning to develop between Lance and Keith. After finishing _The Book Thief_ , Keith went back to Lance to punch him for such another heart breaking read. Lance would of course revel in emotional Keith and took pleasure in seeing the state he would come in after finishing his latest book. 

“No more emotional stuff! It’s now forbidden!”

Keith soon became a regular to the place, and each time Lance would be waiting for him. Keith also made sure to wear his glasses on each visit, but only because he was getting more frequent headaches, not because Lance said they suited him or anything. At one point Lance, actually surprised Keith by asking for his number. Keith seriously thought he was dreaming or something.

“Then you can message me as you’re reading the book. I’ll know where you are and what bit you’re about to come up to so I know what type of rant to expect”

_To: Lance_

_What is up with this Toru guy? First Naoko and now Midori? Which one does he want?_

_To: Keith_

_Don’t forget Reiko as well. He’s a young hormonal man who’s dealing with a lot of shit! He deserves to let himself go here and there._

_To: Lance_

_Reiko as well?!? Jesus Christ. Troublesome times or not, he needs to stop being a dick and choose one or the other!_

 

 

 

On his next visit, Keith’s joined by Shiro. When he enters the shop, Allura warmly greets him, almost expecting his visit by this point.

“Don’t tell me you’re here for another book already” Lance states

“Not for me this time, it’s actually for Shiro. He needs to try other genres besides biographies for once in his life” Keith replies and Lance begins quizzing him on what he wanted to try first.

“Well I heard that Thriller is quite the popular these days. I just don’t know who to start with”

Before he can finish his sentence, Shiro has a copy of _Salem’s Lot_ slapped into his hands, Lance looking for other books by the author. “You can’t go wrong with Stephen King, he’s the Thriller king!” he exclaims and, to his pleasure, Shiro doesn’t flip to the last page like Keith does.

“Salem’s Lot? Is that the one with the vampires?” Coran asks as he passes by, Allura and Lance gasping loudly.

“Coran! You just spoiled the entire plot for him!”

_To: Lance_

_Gotta say, I’m only a couple of chapters into this vampire book and it’s already got me spooked_

_To: Keith_

_Shiro’s finished it already???_

_To: Lance_

_In a day._

_Just a minute ago I heard tapping outside my window which I’m pretty sure is coming from our neighbour’s tree. If not and something happens, tell my parents I love them, and that Pidge can burn in hell for spilling sauce on my work shirt today._

_To: Keith_

_Dork._

 

 

 

By now Lance had been expecting Keith’s daily visits. It had gotten to the point where every time the door to the place opened, he would be disappointed if it wasn’t Keith who had walked through. Whenever Keith visited to rant about the latest book he had read, Lance loved nothing more than to just sit there and listen to the guy. He enjoyed watching Keith talk about the books that Lance recommended, he loved it even more if Keith exhibited the same thoughts and emotions he had experienced when he had read the exact same books.

It had gotten to the point where Keith was starting to recommend his own books to Lance. This was especially important when Keith had found out that Lance had never read any Agatha Christie before, the Queen of Mystery if Keith said so himself.

“You’ve seen The Usual Suspects, right? The one with the amazing plot twist at the end? Let me introduce you to The Murder of Roger Ackroyd. The plot twist at the time of publishing actually stirred controversy because some felt it was unfair on the readers. I know you don’t do it, but _don’t_ read the final page, otherwise it’s all spoiled and ruins the build-up to the climax”

“Did you happen to do that to yourself?”

“… Maybe.”

Other days, Lance was more than happy to have Keith just be with him whilst he went around putting books onto their appropriate shelves. It helped combat boredom on quiet days, and provided extra labour to help him with his work. Lance enjoyed having Keith around so much, that even his co-workers could notice it.

“I wish you contained yourself when he’s in here” Allura stated one morning, “Everybody can see the heart eyes you send him the second he walks in”  

Unlike Keith though, Lance doesn’t deny his feelings. “What can I say Allura? It can’t be helped. I’m a lost cause so there’s no point in trying to help me.”

 

 

 

“How could you have never read The Lord of The Rings trilogy? You work in a book shop!”

Lance carries on through the shop holding the pile of books whilst Keith continues his rant and helps to put them on the appropriate shelves. Hearing him rant, Lance kind of wished he kept his mouth shut and never mentioned it.

“If it helps I’ve seen the films” he replies, putting the pile on the floor to rest his arms as Keith shakes his head

“It doesn’t!” he exclaims and Lance braces himself for the rant ahead of him, “There’s still so much that the films left out! Tolkien just has this way of writing, and how he creates this world and sets it out for the reader is just magical. Don’t forget he also created his own language that actually works-”

Keith stops his rants when Lance gently removes his glasses and hold his face in hands. He’s even more stunned when Lance leans in to kiss him and he doesn’t kiss back. It doesn’t matter though, Lance keeps kissing him and kissing him and runs his fingers through Keith’s hair until finally, Keith kisses him back and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist. Lance pushes Keith up against the book shelf and Keith doesn’t believe that this is happening. There was no way he was kissing Lance in a book shop. He only saw this stuff on TV or in films, there was no way this was-

_“Ahem”_

Lance rips himself away from Keith and both of them find Alfor staring at them, raising an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to say something, but doesn’t, instead he looks at them both one last time and shakes his head before walking away, leaving both of them as red as each other.

“I-I… I usually wait until the third or fourth date before I let someone kiss me” Keith tries to joke, and succeeds when Lance laughs loudly and hands him another book.

“Try this one; set in Communist Russia with crime and murder” he replies, “And how does this Friday sound? Around six? There’s a new mini golf place that’s just opened up and we can see who’s better at it. How does that sound?”

Keith would love nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts running through my head as I wrote this: 
> 
> \- Whatever happened to the cow Lance was given in the space mall episode? Is it just roaming in the castle? On another planet? ... Did they eat it?!?  
> (EDIT: I was blessed with the scene where Lance milked the cow from the space mall episode- I don't know how to spell it's name- honestly it was one of the best scenes of the season)
> 
> \- Keith could wear either of these glasses: thick rimmed Buddy Holly style or round like Harry Potter. Take your pick. (Maybe both for different days) 
> 
> Books that were mentioned that I'm gonna recommend you all go read because they're AMAZING! (in order) 
> 
> 1) The Kite Runner by Khaled Hosseini (I'm also gonna tell you to go read his other two books he's also published. All are just as good as each other, and I've almost cried reading all of them) 
> 
> 2) The Book Thief by Markus Zusak 
> 
> 3) Norwegian Wood by Haruki Murakami 
> 
> 4) Salem's Lot by Stephen King 
> 
> 5) The Murder of Roger Ackroyd by Agatha Christie (there is a plot twist and the plot twist will leave you shook!) 
> 
> 6) Child 44 by Tom Rob Smith


End file.
